


I do Love Nothing in the World so Well as You

by andyisadreamer



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyisadreamer/pseuds/andyisadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar has finally realised his feelings, but does Pedro feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do Love Nothing in the World so Well as You

Balthazar stroked the strings of his guitar, staring off at something that had been right in front of him all along, but that he’d been too blind to see. Pedro was leaning against the science building, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to the elbows, his hair swept off to one side.

How had Balthazar not seen it sooner? How had he not realized? The evidence had been in front of him the entire time. The longing glances, the conversations that seemed especially meaningful, the way he couldn’t seem to resist touching him, looking at him, being near him. For Balthazar, it had always been Pedro. He just hadn’t been able to admit it to himself. Some things were better left to the imagination.

Now that Balthazar had fully realized his feelings, they were impossible to ignore. His chest ached from the force of his heartbeat every time Pedro looked at him. His lungs strained from the way the oxygen fled his body whenever Pedro smiled. It was like coming down with a fatal disease…once the diagnosis was made, there was nothing to do but wait for the sickness to claim him.

Of course, Pedro was completely oblivious. Balthazar knew that he’d had a small crush on Beatrice, once upon a time. But ever since she’d bluntly turned him down, they hadn’t really talked about crushes or like-likes. Pedro was his best friend, and yet Balthazar couldn’t say for sure whether he was straight or bi. He hoped for the latter—then, at least, there was a chance that Pedro might one day…but, no. It was impossible. Pedro was his best friend. He couldn’t be thinking of him in that way. In any way, other than as a friend; a brother, someone he had known all his life.

“Balthy?”

Balthazar looked up, torn from his own little world. He quickly pushed his feelings aside, so that Pedro wouldn’t be able to read them in his eyes.

“What are you doing? Working on a new song?”

Balthazar strummed a chord. He let it linger. “Just a little something I’ve been working on. It’s not quite done yet, though.”

Pedro smiled, looking a bit confused. “You’ve never been shy about your music before.”

“I’ll get you to film it when I’m done. Ursula said something about uploading a couple songs to her YouTube channel.”

“That’s a great idea!” Pedro punched him playfully on the shoulder, “and mine, if I remember rightly.”

Balthazar ducked his head, smiling. The conversation had reached a natural end, and yet still Pedro lingered.

“What are we going to do about Ben and Bea, eh?” Balthazar asked, just to fill the silence.

“The trap has been set. All we have to do is wait.”

“You really think they’re going to fall for it?”

Pedro snorted. “They’re the smartest guys I know, but they’re both completely clueless. It shouldn’t be too hard to get them together.”

“Isn’t this a bit…? I don’t know.”

Pedro looked at him curiously. “No, what?”

Balthazar shrugged, fiddling with the guitar strings. “I thought you had a thing for Beatrice?”

Pedro smirked. “A _thing?_ ”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know.” Pedro ran his fingers through his hair. “Beatrice…I don’t know. I guess I sort of felt… _obliged_ to like her. Like, we’d been friends for so long that it didn’t make sense for me _not_ to try something with her. But, when I think about it, she’s not really my type.”

Balthazar’s breath caught in his throat. The way Pedro was looking at him…

“W-What is your type?” he asked, glancing down.

Pedro gave the ghost of a smile. “Someone a lot less argumentative, for a start. I couldn’t stand being with a hot-head like Beatrice. I’d never get any peace!”

“How awful for you,” Balthazar joked. “But seriously, Peddy, what’s the deal?”

Pedro caught his gaze and held it. “I guess you could say…yeah, I like someone else.”

“Not Beatrice?”

“Not Beatrice, no.”

“Hero?”

Pedro laughed. “We’re not going through that again! I _never_ liked Hero. I was only doing that stuff to help Claudio.”

“Who, then?” Balthazar was rattling through the possibilities in his head. Could it be Ursula? Verges? Meg was fighting with Robbie again (although probably not for long). Unless Pedro really was bisexual. Could it be Ben? Claudio? God forbid, _Robbie?_

“What are you doing?” Pedro laughed. “You look like you’re in pain. Fine, I’ll just tell you.”

Balthazar raised his eyebrows, waiting. It took Pedro a long time to come out and say it. “Ursula said…well, it’s been brought to my attention that you might…like me.”

Balthazar felt his cheeks flame. He wanted to deflect the insinuation, but he had never lied to Pedro before and he knew that now would be the worst time to start. Pedro was somehow able to watch him for a reaction, whilst simultaneously avoiding his eye.

“I might do,” Balthazar finally said.

Pedro’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Thank God.”

Balthazar’s eyebrows rose further.

“No, I just…well, it would be pretty awkward if I came out and said that I liked you, only to be shot down again. I’m not having Bea _and_ you reject me like that.”

Balthazar had stopped listening somewhere in the middle. “You _like_ me?”

Pedro’s face softened. “Yeah, dude. I really do.”

“ _Me?_ ”

“You.”


End file.
